


五封情書

by Kaene0915



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaene0915/pseuds/Kaene0915
Summary: *哏源自Netflix的《愛的過去進行式》。





	1. Chapter 1

Arthur這還沒有很長的一生中，曾經寫過四封情書。

他把那四封情書都放在一個小盒子裡，塞在床底最深處，在一堆小時候的玩具還有垃圾書刊後面。

好吧，嚴格來說，並不是每封都是情書，不過的確都充滿了感情。

 

第一封：

在6歲的時候，他寫了一張生日卡片要給他的姊姊Morgana。

上面歪七扭八的寫著：Morgana you are the best sister, I always love you. Happy Birthday!

字沒有很好看，他也沒有送出去，因為生日那天，他們兩個大吵一架。吵架原因是Arthur不小心把Morgana的搖滾唱片折半了，Morgana一氣之下把Arthur最愛的魔法師玩偶丟進她剛拉完肚子的馬桶裡。

 

第二封：

在10歲的時候，老師出了一篇作文當回家作業，題目是寫封信給我的父親。

Arthur在家裡寫得差點都被自己的文筆感動到哭了，而在交給老師後，老師也在上面寫了一個大大的A+，還找他過去聊聊。原本他想給父親看，結果父親那天剛好要出國一個星期，於是放進盒子後，他也再沒有想拿給他看了。

Arthur對這篇作文記憶猶新的一句話是：

雖然你很嚴格，你也不太喜歡笑，但在我心中，你還是我最愛的爸爸。

 

第三封：

13歲的時候，他好像喜歡上隔壁班的小姑娘，叫Vivian。Vivian個性跋扈，但Arthur卻對她蠻有好感的，可能是他某次看到，她蹲下想幫助一個跌倒的人站起來吧。他興沖沖的回家寫了一封信，讚頌Vivian的美麗與熱心助人。不過他寫完後就放進盒子裡了，因為他覺得他寫得實在是太好了，值得好好收藏，所以不想拿給她。他才不會承認他害羞了呢！不過Vivian事件的真相是，那個跌倒的人在跌倒前踩了Vivian一腳，Vivian蹲下來惡狠狠地對他說：「你最好把我的鞋子拿回去洗。」

 

第四封：

16歲。Guinevere是個可人的女孩，她幽默、善良，是Morgana的好朋友。他挺喜歡她的，因為她真的很有趣，於是他就寫了封信給她，當然，因為她是邪惡姐姐Morgana的好朋友，所以他也是不會把信交給她的。

至於信裡面寫了什麼，無非就是在稱讚Gwen是個比姐姐還好的人，還有自己挺喜歡她的幽默。

 

 

而在耶誕節那天，他無比認真的寫了第五封，因為那是他最「成熟」的愛戀，他已經19歲，早就是個成年人了。

 

每當他在學生餐廳看見對方，視線總被他吸引，記下他吃飯的時間，還有他吃的東西，甚至還動用關係，打聽對方的名字與系級，再去他們系上偷偷瞄一眼。

 

他寫完後，悲傷地想著自己應該沒有機會認識對方，就把信收進盒子，假期結束後，帶回宿舍，藏在衣櫃最深處。

 

 

「Arthur，快過來！」

當Arthur才剛脫下擊劍社的面罩，準備喝水休息，他聽到他的好友Gwaine在叫他，但此時他被門外一個身影吸引，那個人正快步走來。

他隱隱約約覺得有些不安。

「嘿。我要找ArthurPendragon.」男孩抓住離門口最近的一個人說道。Arthur看清楚了，來人正是他上個月才剛寫完情書的物件，化學系的Merlin Emrys，而他手上正拿著一封信。

天啊。不會吧。Arthur瞬間意識到什麼，他張大嘴巴。

Arthur急匆匆的走過去，站在Merlin面前：「呃，我可以解釋。」他脹紅著臉，擊完劍的汗還掛在臉旁。

「我不知道你們文學系是不是有什麼特殊癖好，不過我覺得你這封信寫得令我感到毛骨悚然。」Merlin揚起手上的信，皺眉說道。

Arthur像是被揍了一拳似的，腦袋暈眩，他居然說那封信令他毛骨悚然？雖然如此，他的嘴自動回應道：「為什麼你會有這封信，這是我的作業，要寫給中世紀魔法師Merlin的。」

Merlin笑了出來：「你們文學系真的好怪。」頓了會又補充：「好吧，那我就把這封信當笑話看了。一想到信裡面寫著，在陽光下，你的…」

「Arthur！Gwen在…」Gwaine的聲音傳來，打斷Merlin的念讀，Arthur瞥到不遠處，Gwen手上居然也拿著一封…該死的信，她正笑盈盈地看著他們的方向。

 

噢，這真的、實在是、太荒謬了！Arthur在心裡罵道。

 

「聽著，Merlin我真的很抱歉，真的，我等等再跟你解釋。」他說完這句話，兩隻手各自抓住Merlin的上臂，深呼吸傾身，將他的唇印在Merlin的，臉頰上。這一切太快，Merlin只能驚恐又僵硬的站著。

「哇喔，抱歉，打斷你了，你們繼續。」Gwaine大聲笑著。「Gwen！看來Arthur正忙著呢！」

 


	2. Chapter 2

「你說你以前寫的情書都跑到你寫的對象的手上了？」Merlin興致勃勃地聽著Arthur說著天方夜譚。他們坐在學生餐廳，Merlin常坐的位置上。

 

方才的親吻結束在Geaine的大笑聲，及Arthur為Morgana設置的專屬鈴聲中，而Gwen早已不見人影。Merlin依舊不知所措，但他沒有離開，因為Arthur一手仍抓著他，Morgana快樂的以一種不懷好意的語氣對Arthur說，他也是她最寶貝的弟弟。

 

「是的，我想應該是這樣。噢不過不是每封都是情書。」Arthur懊惱的撥亂一頭金髮。

「等等，所以那封信，你也是要寫給我的嗎？」Merlin突然發現重點。

「噢，呃…。可以算是？」Arthur再次紅了臉，急忙補充道：「不過那是很久以前的事。」

Merlin笑而不語。而Arthur的臉更紅了，然後他又看見Gwen出現在餐廳門口。

「該死。Merlin我真的要拜託你一件事。」Arthur急切地看著他。

「什麼事？」

「就是，可不可以請你暫時當我的假男朋友。」Arthur一口氣說出來後，深感自己就跟這件事一樣荒謬。

「為什麼？」Merlin茫然地看著他。

「因為Gwen現在也有我以前寫的信，可是我真的不喜歡她了，一點都不。」Arthur急切的說。

「天啊，你居然因為這個原因要跟我在一起，真的是有點混蛋。可是我不是同，我以前曾有個女朋友。而且你為什麼不直接跟她講？」Merlin又皺起眉頭。

「我姐是她的好朋友，我不想被我姐威脅。拜託，你不是同就更沒關係了，這樣我們就不會弄假成真，等風波過去，我們就分手。」

「可是你爸不是反同嗎？」

「他不管這些的。」自從他讀文學系後，父親早已習慣失望。

「好吧，我可不希望我拿不到他名下的獎學金。」Merlin手指點點桌上放著的數據。

「你同意了？」Arthur驚訝得差點撞翻手邊的玻璃杯。

「看來是？」Merlin歪頭反問，「不過我有條件。」

「什麼條件都可以。」

「第一，不能親吻。第二，我們要低調一點。第三，嗯…還沒想到。」他抽出背包裡的紙，寫上條件。

「這樣完全沒有公信力！而且依我有名的程度，要怎麼低調？」Arthur抗議道，不能親吻的情人還是情人嗎？好吧，假的情人。

「好吧，或許你可以勾著我的腰。然後，就學著低調。像是把你那頭金髮染成跟我一樣的黑色。」

「想都別想。那我也要開條件。」

「嘿，是你拜託我的。」

「獎學金。」

「有人知道你這麼混蛋嗎？」

「沒有，謝謝。你要跟我一起去文學發表會。」

「別跟我說是一群老學究在談論文學的發表會。」

「沒那麼無聊好嗎。是年輕新秀在分享自己的作品，然後會有晚會活動。」Arthur拿過紙，在上面寫上幾個大字。

「好吧，希望它夠有趣，不然我要在每杯飲料都加一點化學物質。」

「放心，一定好玩到你會捨不得回家。」

「那我們在這簽名，條件書就生效了。」Merlin滿意的點頭。

「好。對了，你手機號碼給我吧。你住哪？」

「我住實驗室。」

「騙人。」

「我們都有做不完的實驗，幾乎很常睡在實驗室裡。不過會回去洗澡、換衣服就是了。」

「那這樣我們要怎麼約會？」Arthur哀號，在Merlin遞給他的手機裡輸入自己的號碼，毫無羞恥之心地在通訊人姓名填上「愛人Arthur」，並撥給自己。

「只要你約我，我就會出現。」

「最好是這樣。」

「真的！」

 

於是，意想不到的，就這麼成功的，Arthur和他的夢中情人在一起了。

他把這一切都歸功於聖誕老公公聽見了他的願望，他一定會努力弄假成真。

 

 

TBC

 


	3. Chapter 3

„Merlin!有人找你!“

Merlin沒回應，此刻的他掛著護目鏡，正小心翼翼地把液體倒進量杯裡。

„Merlin!“

„請他進來!“Merlin頭也不回地叫道。

 

Arthur等到Merlin結束手上的事情，才出聲。

„你在做什麼?“

„我在中和它們。“

„哦。“Arthur不是很懂中和它們的用意是什麼，反正他的目的也不是這個。“給你。“他從口袋裡掏出一張折好的紙。

„這什麼?“Merlin接過，準備打開來看。

„晚點再看。“Arthur笑得很怪，Merlin奇怪的瞥他一眼。„你等等來擊劍社，宣示主權。“

„宣示主權?“Merlin大笑，整間實驗室的人都看向他。

„白癡笑小聲一點啦!“Arthur做出噤聲手勢。

„你才是菜頭!“ Merlin抹掉眼角的淚，收一收桌上的器材，“我現在跟你一起去吧。“

 

兩人談笑風生，慢慢走到擊劍場，Gwaine, Morgana和Gwen站在門口聊天。Arthur都快忘了昨天的情書事件了，直到Morgana朝他拋了一個飛吻，大叫:“我可愛的弟弟!“他才想起來。而Gwen則是一臉不知如何是好。

“嗨。“Arthur故作鎮定地向他們打招呼，“這是我男朋友Merlin。“

Merlin瞪大眼看過去。

“他還不習慣我在公開場合這樣叫他。”Arthur善解人意的把手放在Merlin肩上，給他一個微笑。拜託，他怎麼可能會習慣這樣的稱呼，他是直的!

“哦，看得出來。”Gwaine露出一個令人費解的笑容。

“Arthur你什麼時候交男朋友了，我怎麼不知道。”Morgana尖聲說道，又鎮定下來，”Merlin你好，我是Arthur同父異母的姊姊，Morgana。要麻煩你好好照顧Arthur，他不太會自己過生活。”

“Morgana!” Arthur翻白眼。

“你好，我是Gwen，Morgana的朋友。”Gwen整理好自己的表情開口。

“我是帥死人不償命的Gwaine。”Gwaine伸出手拍拍Merlin的肩膀。

“你們好。”Merlin點頭。

“好了，我們要去準備了。你們可以直接進去坐。＂Gwaine說。

Arthur自然地牽起Merlin的手，天知道他的心臟差點跳出喉嚨。

Merlin也沒好到哪去，他只想找個洞鑽進去。

Gwaine在他們身後吹口哨。

 

“你們什麼時候認識的呀?”Morgana挑起嘴角問道。

“噢，最近。”Merlin含糊地說。

“代表你們剛在一起不久。”

“是的。”Merlin默默在心里加一句，昨天，而且我們沒有真的在一起。”

“有趣。我父親應該會想見見你們。”

?! Merlin的頭往後轉得太快，差點扭傷。他大驚失色的看著Morgana。

“哈，他最近心情不錯，很想見Arthur。他們很久沒說話了。”Morgana對Merlin的反應很滿意。

 

 

這句話在Merlin腦子裡翻滾著。

很久沒說話。

代表…。獎學金其實沒事，所以他不需要跟Arthur在一起了。

“嘿，Morgana。幫我跟Arthur說，我們分手吧。”Merlin愉快地離開擊劍場。

 

 

END（誤，這段不必認真）

 

 

“比賽開始了。”Gwen打斷他們的談話。

今天是兩校友誼賽，看臺兩邊各坐著支持的人們，氣氛熱烈。

“那是Arthur嗎?”Merlin從沒看過擊劍比賽，興致勃勃地看著場上兩人問。

“不是。他下一場才會出賽。”Gwen臉上雖然掛著微笑，語氣卻很冷淡。

“噢。那我出去一會。”Merlin快速跑出道場。

 

再回來時，他手上拿著一瓶運動飲料。

“渴了。”Merlin笑笑地對身後兩人揚起瓶子，卻沒見他打開來喝。

 

當Arthur上場時，Merlin已經開始對擊劍興趣缺缺了，就只是兩個人拿著劍戳來戳去，一點意思都沒有。

不過他還是提起精神，看Arthur比賽。呃，出自對朋友的關懷。

Arthur身手俐落，雖然看不到他的表情，但感覺得到他的氣勢，他渾身散發王者之姿，就算手裡拿著只是一把極細的劍。

當Arthur贏了後，Merlin和Morgana甚至開心地擊掌，大吼、尖叫。Gwen則是露出「母親真為你驕傲」的表情。

Gwaine也表現得不錯，不過沒有Arthur那麼好。Merin在心裡下了批註。

 

最後不負眾望，Arthur拿到第一獎。

他汗濕的頭髮貼在額上，一下場，就過來找他們。

Merlin把手裡的運動飲料遞給他。

Arthur驚訝了一瞬，卻笑著道謝接過。

Morgana笑著做了一個擁抱的假動作:“恭喜!不過我不想抱你，你又濕又臭。“

„你表現得太好了!“Gwen真誠的讚美。

„謝謝。“

Gwaine在遠處大呼小叫:“Arthur!不要拿了一獎就不來幫忙收拾場地!“

他應聲後，問Merlin明天晚上要不要一起吃晚餐。Merlin說好。

 

回到實驗室後，Merlin打開Arthur給他的字條。

『你是一隻隼(Merlin)，銜來一枚陽光。』註

Merlin的臉微微紅了，他雖然是個理科生，但他還是懂的。

„這Arthur還真會寫些有的沒的。“他嘀咕。

 

註:原為 你是一隻雲雀，銜來一枚陽光。雪萊。

 


	4. Chapter 4

他們坐在一家Pizza店裡。

 

„Morgana說你父親很想見你。“Merlin直奔主題，絲毫不客套。

„噢。是嗎?“Arthur喝了口水，對Merlin如此直接有些不自在。

„恩。你們發生什麼事了嗎?“頓了下，“如果你介意可以別說。“

„其實也不是什麼大事。他不滿意我讀文學。他想要我讀商或法。“Arthur笑了笑，輕輕地咳了一聲。

Merlin點點頭，想了一會兒，說：“每個人都有自己的選擇，別人接不接受都是他們的事。不過看來你父親可能想釋出善意。“

„或許吧。“

 

店員拿來了Pizza打斷彼此的沉默。

 

“我陪你去吧。”Merlin拿了一塊，邊吃邊說。

Arthur瞪大眼，不解地望著他。

“怕你覺得不好意思。”Merlin聳肩。

 

Arthur覺得不可思議，他沒有料到Merlin竟然會主動說要跟他一起回去這件事，畢竟他們的關係或許在Merlin眼裡，仍舊只是場遊戲。

 

“當然好啊。”Arthur說，怕Merlin反悔似的，馬上約了時間，”這個假日?”

Merlin想了想，:“可以，我沒事。“

 

„都是一家人，沒必要不待見彼此。人生苦短，與家人相處的日子能有多長?我想，他不會這麼冥頑不靈的。“Merlin用他油膩膩、沾著番茄醬的手拍了拍Arthur的手。

Arthur沒有嫌棄，反而盯著Merlin的眼睛，舔掉番茄醬。

„你要不要那麼噁心。“Merlin臉紅了，“我不相信你沒有交過女朋友。“

„我剛做了什麼?“Arthur假裝迷糊地說，拿片Pizza塞進嘴裡。

 

兩人又恢復嬉鬧。

 

„給你。“吃完後，他們走在人行道上，天色早已昏暗，路燈閃著微光。Arthur遞給Merlin一張字條。

„這次又是什麼?“Merlin頗有興致地當場打開來看。

上面寫著一個分子式: O5P2。

„你寫相反了。“Merlin笑了出來。

„啊?“Arthur張大嘴，傻氣的看著Merlin，“我以為都可以。所以是P2O5?“

„對阿，五氧化二磷。不過這是什麼意思?“

„你自己去查吧，我從網路上看來的。“Merlin不懂，Arthur步伐加快了一些。

Merlin停在那，苦思一會，跟上Arthur的腳步。

„你不能現在告訴我嗎?“

„直接告訴你就沒意思了。“

 

夜晚清涼的風徐徐，星星高掛，月光照亮了街道。

兩人雖然沉默地走著，卻沒有不舒服的感覺，就好像他們已經是認識很久的朋友。

 

„我陪你走回去吧。“Arthur說。

Merlin沒有拒絕。

 

 

Merlin在走上臺階前，輕聲對Arthur說：＂晚安。＂

Arthur也悄聲回應：＂晚安。＂

 

Merlin看著Arthur，Arthur的金髮在月光下微微亮著，他鬼使神差的想說點什麼，不過最後還是什麼也沒說，點點頭，走進門。

Arthur站在那，看著Merlin的背影消失在門後。

呆站了一會兒。

才慢慢走開。

 


	5. Chapter 5

“Arthur. 等你們很久了。” Uther的臉不太自然，張開雙手迎接他。

Arthur愣愣的點頭。”父親。抱歉，路上堵車。”

當Uther抱住他的時候，他只是僵硬的站著，就跟之前的Merlin一樣。

“這是你的朋友，Merlin吧?” Uther友善的問道。

“是的，您好，先生。” Merlin伸出手。Uther與他相握。

“你們兩個會認識還真是不可思議，畢竟你們不同系，也不像是會有交集的人。”Uther讓兩人進門。

Morgana半躺在沙發上，望著他們，臉上掛著奇怪的微笑。

“我們在社團認識的。”Arthur撒謊。

“有聽Morgana說了，你們今天就住一晚，明天再回去吧。” Uther走進廚房，看看晚餐弄得如何。

 

Arthur帶Merlin去他以前的房間，房間仍舊乾淨，只是看起來就是很久沒有人住了。

裡頭就一張巨大的雙人床，Merlin的表情古怪。

“別擺出那樣的表情，不然你也可以睡地板。”Arthur放下行李，懷念的環顧四周。

“來者是客，要睡也是你睡。”Merlin回嗆到，他看向櫃子上的照片，每一張都少了一位女性。”你母親…”

“難產過世了。”Arthur平靜的說。

“我很抱歉。”

“沒事。”Arthur笑了笑。”我沒有與她相處的記憶，所以感覺也沒有很深刻。”

 

晚餐的時候，氣氛意外的融洽。沒有人對過去提起半個字。

Uther問起Arthur讀得如何，有沒有寫出什麼作品。

當Arthur說他正在寫詩時，Uther甚至說如果寫完要拿給他看，把Arthur嚇出一身冷汗。

接著Uther關心Merlin的專業，還發表了一些見解。

Morgana在席間沒說什麼，只是一直掛著微笑。

 

結束後，Uther說自己有些累了，便先回房休息。

 

“他很緊張。” Morgana對他們說。

„看的出來，我也很緊張。“ Arthur松一口氣。

„不過至少你們都踏出一步。“ Morgana欣慰的說。

Arthur催促客人Merlin快去洗澡，餐廳只剩下他們兩人。

„你什麼時候要說?“Morgana面對Arthur，問到。

„說什麼。“

„你們是認真的嗎?“

Arthur歎口氣。“我希望是。“

Morgana低頭看了盤子一會兒。“如果真是這樣，你和爸…“

„大不了又回到從前。“Arthur咕噥。

„噢，別那麼悲觀好嗎?“她翻了個白眼，“沒試過怎麼知道。先弄幾本書來暗示他。“

„說得容易。“

„我會幫你的。“Morgana抬起手，放在Arthur肩上。

Arthur微微動了一下，點點頭。

兩人各自離開。走之前，Morgana拋下一句:“別玩得太嗨。“

Arthur來不及反駁，Morgana就消失無蹤。

 

當Arthur回到房間，Merlin剛洗好澡，從浴室出來。

„天啊，我愛你家浴室!“ Merlin讚歎道，他穿著一套格紋睡衣，擦著頭髮。“要我睡在浴缸裡都不成問題。“

„那你今天就睡那裡好了。“Arthur假裝忙碌的找東西，不看向Merlin。

„你知道的，我還是比較愛床。我痛恨睡覺研究室的地板上。“Merlin愉快的、熟門熟路地找到吹風機，開始吹頭髮。

 

嗡嗡的風聲響起，Arthur匆匆地走進浴室。

他花了比平常還久的時間洗澡。當他出來時，Merlin已經佔據床上一側，專注的看書。

他恍惚了一下，覺得他們好像新婚夫夫。

 

„你在看什麼?“ Arthur問到。過了好一會，Merlin才抬起頭，無辜的看著Arthur眨眨眼，沒回答。

„我說你在看什麼?“ Arthur沒好氣地又問了一次。

„噢…呃…居里夫人傳。“Merlin起身，把書放進敞開的箱子裡。

Arthur也吹起頭髮。Merlin坐回床上，看著他吹頭髮。

“快睡啊。”Arthur關掉吹風機，聲音不由自主加大。

“好。”Merlin攆進被裡，閉上眼。

Arthur站在不遠處，偷看了一下Merlin書的封面。上面明明寫著「改變世界的七種元素」。

Arthur好像明白了什麼，卻又不太明白。

他關燈，爬上床的另一側，直挺挺地躺著。

 

房間裡太安靜，Arthur聽得見自己的心跳聲。他能聞到Merlin身上，他沐浴乳的味道。

他努力放空腦袋。

 

“我的父親也過世了。”就在Arthur好不容易要進入夢鄉之時，他突然聽到Merlin這麼說。

“在那之前，我母親說他出國做研究，所以我從小就沒見過他。”

Arthur轉過身，看向Merlin，房間很黑暗，但他感覺到Merlin睜著眼看著天花板。上面貼著夜光貼紙，不過剛剛燈沒有開太久，所以現在也已經不亮了。

“後來是在一個化學年會，我終於見到他了，那時我大一。”Merlin頓了一會，"我們相認不到一天，他就出車禍了….不過我也習慣了沒有父親的日子。”

Arthur有些心煩意亂，他不知道該說什麼安慰Merlin，他伸出手拽了拽Merlin的被子，又縮回去。

“沒有人值得你流眼淚。”最後他這麼說。

“是啊。”Merlin小聲地笑了笑，又補充，”尤其是你。”

 

“晚安。”

“晚安。” Arthur聽見Merlin的呼吸平穩下來後，跟著墜入夢鄉。

 

 

 

隔天，兩人是被Morgana叫起床的，她站在床邊，頗有氣勢的大吼。

其實她只是想知道他們昨天有沒有做好事，誰叫家裡隔音太好。

 


End file.
